


A Kiss Passionately

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [23]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: They have nothing to prove anymore.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 27





	A Kiss Passionately

'Too soft' were words Tang Yi muttered to himself the first time they kissed away from the hospital. Back then the softness was something new; they'd been far too used to anger and resentment. At the time it had been an exploration. For Tang Yi, Shao Fei had been someone who'd been so alien to everything he'd known that he'd struggled to work out how to act.

In the end, they learnt together. For Tang Yi it was about learning how and who to be with someone he loved. And as Shao Fei grew in confidence, Tang Yi also learnt that it was okay to be vulnerable, or silly, or soft, or out of control. It was okay to not be stoic and reserved, it was okay to feel hurt rather than to dole out pain. It was okay to give and take as long as the person he loved was with him.

Right now he has Shao Fei straddling his thighs in an echo of back then. This time though Shao Fei's got nothing to prove except his love, and nothing but confidence and desire in his fingertips as they clumsily undo the buttons of his shirt and push it from his shoulders. Tang Yi doesn't even get a chance to undo the cuffs before Shao Fei's hands are all over his bared skin, sure and strong, and leaving his skin ablaze wherever they touch.

When Shao Fei kisses him, it's hot and desperate, and Tang Yi willingly lets himself be drawn into the fire to burn.


End file.
